In general, an x-ray imaging system which is used for medical purposes is an apparatus which is configured to obtain an image of, for example, an inside of a human body, by using x-rays. The x-ray imaging system is capable of obtaining an image of an inside of a human body by a method of detecting x-rays which penetrate the human body after radiating the x-rays at a portion of the body to be imaged, such as a head portion or a chest portion of the human body.
The x-ray imaging system is provided with an x-ray tube configured to radiate x-rays at a portion of an object to be imaged, a high voltage generator configured to generate a high voltage that is needed in generating the x-rays, and apparatuses including a moving apparatus configured to move radiating positions and radiating directions of the x-rays. In addition, the x-ray imaging system is provided with a manipulation apparatus provided such that a user can manipulate and control the apparatuses.
The x-ray imaging system includes an x-ray detection apparatus configured to transmit digital data to a PC after receiving the radiated x-rays and then convert the radiated x-rays into digital signals. The x-ray detection apparatus may be installed at a stand configured to perform x-ray imaging in a state where a patient is in a standing position, or may be installed at a table for a patient, which is configured to perform x-ray imaging in a state where a patient is in a lying position. A case when the x-ray detection apparatus is fixed may be present. However, an x-ray detection apparatus which is manufactured so as to be detachably installed and thus capable of being simultaneously used at a standing position and at the table for imaging a patient is being currently used.
In a case when the x-ray detection apparatus is provided at the table for a patient, the x-ray detection apparatus may be provided so as to be withdrawn in the table.